Sinful
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: What if Elena had found the picture of Katherine before she climbed into bed with Stefan? What if he had been in the room when she found it? And what if, despite these twists, Damon still ends up rescuing her from a crash she is in after fleeing from the boarding house? What then? Damon/Elena
1. Prologue

Sinful  
DG32173

Sarah: just an idea I've been toying with off and on for quite some time now. I've finally decided to write it up and see where it goes. My muse has been bugging me for a couple days before starting this and I'm beginning to suspect that this idea is why she came back from her much-too-long vacation. I hope everyone enjoys.

_**CREDIT**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! PLEASE READ!**_  
Yes, this is yet _another_ alternate universe. And yet again, this AU from the show's timeline starts in 1x11 _"Bloodlines"._ Also known as the episode in which Damon and Elena go to Georgia on their first road trip together. _But_ in _this_ AU twist, Elena finds the picture of Katherine _before_ she climbs in bed with Stefan, as you'll see in the prologue. So in the beginning of the story, Elena is a virgin. But Damon's not going to let her keep that status for long.

_**WARNINGS**_  
If you are a fan of my other fanfics, I'm sure you'll understand why this one is also rated M. Mature readers only, please. Also be aware that like many of my recent stories, this one will be told alternatively from Damon's and Elena's perspectives.

_**SUMMARY**_  
What if Elena had found the picture of Katherine _before_ she climbed into bed with Stefan? What if he had been in the room when she found it? And what if, despite these twists, Damon still ends up rescuing her from a crash she is in after fleeing from the boarding house? What then? _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Prologue

"I'm thirsty," I tell Stefan after another long, slow kiss.

"I'll get you some water," he says. "Wait here."

I nod and he leaves his room. Only moments after he leaves, though, I realize that I am alone in Stefan Salvatore's room for the first time. What a perfect opportunity to snoop around. I rise up off his bed and look around his room, wondering where to start. Then I spy his desk and decide to start there. As I get close, however, I notice there's an ancient picture on it. I frown and finish closing the distance to pick it up.

I frown in confusion when the picture seems to be of me. But I _loathe_ curling my hair. And I swear that I have never worn a dress like that in my life. Besides, I don't think the kind of camera that takes this kind of picture is available now. That's when I realize the picture is labeled at the bottom. I gasp in horror when I read it: _Katherine, 1864._ So _that's_ Katherine. _That's_ what Stefan has been hiding by refusing to talk about her. _That's_ what Damon meant when he said her beauty is a lot like mine.

I feel tears filling my eyes and ruthlessly shove them back down. I need to confront Stefan about this. I need to know why he hid this from me. "Elena?" he says softly from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I turn slowly, the picture held tightly in my fist. I'm holding it at an angle where he can see precisely what I'm holding. He inhales sharply. I shake my head slowly, staring at him with mingled shock, horror, and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask brokenly. Merely speaking releases the floodgates and tears start pouring down my cheeks.

"Elena, let me explain," he says quickly, taking a step towards me.

"_DON'T COME NEAR ME!'_ I scream. I crumble the picture up and toss it to the side before ripping off the necklace he gave me. _"I TRUSTED YOU!"_ I cry out, throwing the necklace aside and rushing past him, sobs wrenching from my throat.

I take him so much by surprise that I manage to make it all the way to my car. I climb in and fumble the key into the ignition. As I'm pulling my car in a tight circle in the yard, my headlights flash over Stefan, standing on the patio and trying to flag me down. I ignore him and pull down the long drive leading from the boarding house to the road as fast as I dare. As soon as I'm on the road, I slam the accelerator all the way to the floorboard despite being nearly blinded by my tears of grief and heartache.

For all the pain I'm in, I send up a prayer of gratitude that I had found that blasted picture _before_ what the evening had been leading up to occurred. I came so close to giving him my virginity tonight. Thank God I found that picture with my virginity still intact. I brush my arm over my eyes to try to slow the tears. When I next see the road, I cry out and slam on the brake. Someone wearing a hoodie is standing in the middle of the road! The tires screech as I try to get my car to stop before I hit them. But it's too late. I slam into them at a high velocity. The force of the impact sends them flying into the air while causing my car to roll end over end.

The rolling ends with my car on its roof. I'm covered with cuts and bits of glass from where the windshield and driver's window had shattered. I look forlornly toward the crumpled body. I killed someone. Dear God, I _killed_ someone!

Only I didn't. The broken limbs start straightening themselves out and I scream because that can only mean one thing: the person I hit is a vampire and is going to make me into a meal or even kill me. I fumble with my seatbelt but it's stuck. I try to push on the door but it's stuck too. My blood is rushing to my head because I'm stuck in this upside-down position. I glance towards where the vampire is and see boots making their way toward me. They stop just outside my window. I scream again and turn away.

Suddenly … "You okay in there?"

I know that voice! I turn to see Damon laying on the ground and staring at me. "Damon?" I ask brokenly.

"You're stuck," he realizes before getting to his feet.

I can tell he's trying to stretch the frame of my car. "It's my seatbelt I can't …," I say helplessly.

Suddenly he's lying back down. "Shh, shh," he says softly. "I'll get you out. Now put your hands on the roof." I obey. "Just like that." He grabs the contraption holding my seatbelt to the side of the car. "On three," he says. "One. Two. Three." At three, he yanks the contraption free from the car and I tumble down onto the roof. Damon carefully gets me out of there, standing up with me in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asks. I don't know how to answer that. "Is anything broken?" he tries again. I'm pretty sure that's a negative so I shake my head. He gently lowers me to my feet and tries to steady me but I know the shock of the whole evening is catching up to me fast and I'm going to faint any minute now. As it is, I can't even stand. Damon catches me. "You're fading fast," he says. "Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me," he says.

I look into his concerned blue eyes and sob, "I look like her." I barely catch the confusion on his face before I pull the complete damsel-in-distress in his arms and faint.

**Damon**

I grab onto Elena as she faints. Four little words and the completely _shattered_ expression in her eyes tell me precisely why she was speeding from the boarding house. I think over my options. I had every intention of going to Georgia to see if Bree can give me an alternative way into the tomb when I heard the noise of the crash. At first, I thought I had been lucky with being granted a free meal. But upon recognizing Elena's SUV and realizing that a vampire had caused her crash, all thought processes fled and the _need_ to save her took over.

Okay, so my options now are few. Option One: return her to Stefan. But I _can't_ do that, not when she made it crystal clear that he had shattered her heart. Option Two: take her to the Gilbert house. Not exactly viable considering Stefan will only track her down there before she is ready to face him again. So that leaves Option Three: take her to Georgia with me and get her away from her problems so she can clear her head.

I sigh and check her over for any serious injuries. I find countless cuts from the shattered windows of her car, serious bruising from where her seatbelt held her in place while her car rolled end over end, and there's probably some internal damage. Just as a precaution, I bite open my wrist and press it to her mouth, stroking her throat to get her unconscious body to swallow my blood. I don't give her a _lot,_ mind you, just enough to ensure she won't be in too much pain when she wakes up. After that, I carry her to the side of the road and rest her in the grass before using my vampire strength to drag her car off the road. Then I pick her up in my arms and carry her bridal style all the way to where I parked my car. I gently buckle her in the passenger seat and transfer her phone from her back pocket to mine. Then I vamp around the hood of the Camaro and climb in the driver's seat.

I glance at her sympathetically. "You are such a danger magnet," I tell her. "Don't worry, though, Elena. I'll protect you."

With that, I start the Camaro and begin making the long drive to Georgia, my thoughts in a whirlwind about the way everything in me, even my inner vampire, reacts around this fragile human girl.


	2. Changes

Sinful  
DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 1 of _Sinful._ I hope everyone reading continues to enjoy what I have in store for Damon and Elena. This chapter starts in Damon's perspective.

_**WARNING**_  
Just so everyone knows, yes, Elena in this chapter is a bit OOC in her thoughts and actions. She's heartbroken and has found out firsthand what Jenna must have felt like when Logan Fell betrayed her. So, yeah, be aware of some OOC behavior on Elena's part.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
I'm so glad everyone's enjoyed this. Here are the replies.

Miss Pretty Girl: glad you enjoyed. Here's more.

_pegazus16:_ glad you enjoyed the prologue. Here's the next chapter.

_Candy Momo:_ I don't mean to make it seem like I abandon my stories. I just can't write where there's no muse. I do intend on eventually finishing all my TVD fanfics. It's just that working on stories I don't have muse for is not a good idea because what I write ends up being crap and I have to start over. Glad you enjoyed the prologue.

Alice: glad you enjoyed the prologue so much. Here's more.

_JMHUW:_ as I said in the pre-chapter stuff of the prologue, I also have wondered about this scenario. Here's chapter 1.

_kfulmer7:_ Glad you enjoyed the beginning. Here's Chapter 1.

_jairem:_ yeah, at this point Damon is still determined to release Katherine. But that won't last past this chapter. Next chapter you will find out what he has discovered that changes his mind. You will see this chapter just how badly shaken Elena was by discovering that picture. I assure you, she will _not_ go back to Stefan.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Changes

I glance over as Elena's breathing and heart rate pick up, letting me know she's waking up. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks first out the window then at me. "Morning," I greet, turning my eyes back to the road ahead of us. We're very nearly to the small town outside of Atlanta that is home to Bree's Bar, our destination.

She groans and I hear her shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. "What … where are we?" she asks groggily.

"Georgia," I reply.

Silence for three seconds as she comes to terms with that. "You _kidnapped_ me?" she demands.

I glance at her and raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that being a little melodramatic?" I ask. I return my gaze to the road ahead. "As I recall, _you_ crashed into a vampire at high speed. I rescued you before said vampire could turn you into lunch. I freed you from your wreck of a car and you fainted in my arms after saying four little words that clued me into why you were speeding away from the boarding house so fast that your tires were squealing as you tried to stop," I say. "If anything, I _saved_ you from having to face Stefan for a couple days while you come to terms with whatever happened at the boarding house."

"Does anyone even _know_ I'm with you?" she asks. "My car has to have been found by now. Everyone's going to be worried about me!" Before I can reply, her phone starts ringing from my back pocket. "That's my _phone!"_ she snaps as I pull it out.

I glance at Caller ID before holding it out to her. "It's your boyfriend," I say.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend anymore," she snarls.

I smirk and hit answer. "Elena's phone," I greet my brother.

"_Why do you have her phone? Where is she? Is she alright?"_ Stefan asks.

"Elena? She's right here. She's fine," I say, again holding her phone towards her.

"I am _not_ talking to him," she hisses, glaring daggers at me.

I chuckle because Stefan would have heard that just as well as I did. I put the phone back to my ear. "As you just heard, she doesn't want to talk to you," I tell him smugly.

"_So help me, Damon, if you hurt her –"_ he starts.

"You have a good day," I interrupt. "Bye now." I hang up on him and toss the phone in Elena's lap.

"How can he _dare_ call me after what I found?" she growls.

"And what _did_ you find, Miss Gilbert?" I ask, though I am quite certain I know the answer to that.

"He had a picture of Katherine on his desk," she says, her anger instantly replaced by grief. "He _lied_ to me about what she looked like. How could he _use_ me like that? Did he really think I'd never find out?"

"It _is_ a little creepy if you ask me," I reply softly. I hesitate before plunging ahead. "You know, I didn't tell you either."

"You hinted at it and it wasn't even your place to tell me," she says, her voice cracking.

I shrug and let it go at that. "I'm surprised you haven't demanded I turn around and take you back yet," I admit after a few miles pass in companionable silence.

"To be perfectly honest, I was already planning on running," she admits. "I never understood how Jenna could choose to leave everything she ever knew behind when she fled from Logan Fell after he broke her heart. Now I understand _too_ well."

I glance at her in surprise at her admission. A faint wisp of an idea forms at the back of my mind. I know enough to let the idea simmer until it makes itself known to me. I turn my gaze back to the road. "So, I'm betting you're at least wondering why we're in Georgia," I say.

She's silent for a long moment. "The night you tried to kill Bonnie, Stefan told me why you were so enraged that Emily used her body to destroy that necklace," she finally admits. "I'm going to assume that this trip to Georgia has to do with the same damn thing: getting into the tomb below old Fells Church."

I have to admit, her intuitiveness is more than a little surprising. "You're sharp," I say after a moment. "Twenty years ago, I found a witch who gave me the spell I would have used that necklace in to open the tomb. Now I'm going to meet up with her again and see if she can tell me an alternative way into the tomb."

She's silent for a long time after that and I sense she's dealing with a massive internal struggle though I take care not to read her thoughts.

**Elena**

I stare out the passenger window of the Camaro while I contemplate my options. Stefan was only using me as a replacement for Katherine. Finding that picture was proof enough of that. Damon wants to open the tomb she's sealed in to set her free. I had intended to put Mystic Falls in the rearview mirror after I packed a few belongings and left a note for Jenna and Jeremy telling them not to worry.

In the end, I decide to continue travelling with Damon, at least until we get to wherever that witch he wants to meet up with is. Then the moment he's otherwise occupied, I'm going to make a break for it. I will not go back to Mystic Falls, not for a long time. I'll use the excuse of calling Jenna to get away. I will place that call to Jenna and apologize for the worry but tell her I can't come back. Then I'll break my phone and move as fast as possible to get away. I examine the controls of the Camaro. It's a stick shift but Dad taught me how to drive one. That decides me. I'm going to steal Damon's car. He's going to be super pissed when he finds out what I'm planning. But he'll just have to be pissed. I'm not going back.

An hour later

As Damon pulls into the parking lot of a place called Bree's Bar, I realize that the witch he's talking about must own this bar. I don't put up a protest as we climb out. I'm mildly surprised that Damon doesn't lock his Camaro before leading me inside but that will make it easier to get away.

I watch impassively as Damon and the woman introduced as Bree put on this great big show of kissing in greeting. Suddenly, she asks me something that surprises me: "So how did he rope you in?"

"I'm not – " I start.

She cuts me off. "If you're not roped, your whipped," she says. "Either way, enjoy the ride."

I frown but decide to ask, "So, how did you two meet?"

"At college," Bree replies.

I give Damon a sidelong look. "You went to college?" I ask doubtfully.

"I've been on a college campus, yes," he says evasively.

"Twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man," Bree says, grinning at Damon. "And I fell in love. Then he told me his secret. Made me love him even more. Because you see, I had a secret of my own I was dying to share."

Damon puts his lips next to my ear. "She's the witch," he says softly.

Before either of them can continue, I decide this is going to be my best chance to get away. I raise my cell phone. "I'm going to call Jenna while you two catch up," I say, backing away. Damon frowns at me thoughtfully but I just shrug and head out the door. I glance back through the windows to see Damon and Bree have taken over a table well away from other patrons to talk privately. This is my chance. I hit the speed dial that I assigned Jenna's number to as I make my way to the Camaro.

"_Elena? Where were you last night?"_ she asks.

I take a shaky breath. "Jenna, I'm sorry. But I'm not in Mystic Falls. I'm not even in Virginia," I say softly, tears in my voice. "I'm not going to tell you where I am and I don't know where I'm going from here. But I have to get away from Stefan. I found out he was just _using_ me to replace his ex and I have to get away."

Before she can reply, I hang up and throw my phone on the ground. It bounces once so to make sure it's never going to be used again, I stomp on it. I glance back at the bar. Damon and Bree are deep in conversation, neither of them even looking towards me. I then turn my back on my life and quickly climb in the driver's seat of the Camaro. I quickly check all the obvious places for a spare key and find one in the glove compartment. One last glance proves Bree and Damon are still talking. With a gulp, I stick the spare key in the ignition, start the engine, and then quickly drive out of the parking lot.

**Damon**

Bree frowns suddenly. "Damon, I think your girl just stole your car," she says slowly.

I whirl to look outside and see the Camaro speeding down the street. "What the _fuck,_ Elena?" I spit out, leaping out of the chair so fast I knock it over. I race outside and watch in outrage as Elena turns _my car_ onto the southbound ramp to the highway. I rake a hand through my hair and pace, trying to figure out what to do _now._ Suddenly, something crunches under my boot and I look down to see the crushed pieces of Elena's phone. Well, calling her to demand answers just went out the window. I pull out my cell phone and punch the speed dial that will get me in contact with Liz.

"_Hello?"_ she say, picking up.

"Liz, it's Damon," I say tersely. "My brother broke Elena Gilbert's heart and I decided to take her out of town for a couple of days so she can clear her head. Unfortunately, I did _not_ realize just how much of a basket case she is right now until she decided to steal my car and leave me stranded."

"_Oh, God,"_ Liz breathes. _"Where are you? And what is your license plate? I'll put out a bolo."_

I give her the details. "Be sure to add to that bolo that the girl last seen driving it is _not_ to be harmed," I say. "Elena's _not_ dangerous. She's just very emotional right now."

"_I'll make sure that the bolo says she's just to be restrained. Do you want me to contact you if they find her?"_ Liz asks.

"I'm going to the nearest rental car place so I can try to track her down myself. But the bolo would be a big help since she has a head start," I say, turning in the direction I know I'll find an Enterprise lot. I begin running. "Check around and see if anyone has even the faintest _idea_ where she might go in this sort of circumstance."

Liz sighs. _"Before her parents died last May, Elena was always thought to be the most levelheaded person in town. If anyone could be counted on to remain calm under pressure, it would have been her,"_ she says. _"But clearly recent events in her life have had a radical impact on her emotional state."_

I grimace. "Just find out if anyone has a notion of where she'd go," I say. "There's always a chance someone close to her would know something that could give us the clue we need to track her down."

"_I'll get on it,"_ she says. _"And Damon?"_

"Yeah?" I ask.

"_Bring her home safe, please."_

"I give you my word that I'll bring her back to Mystic Falls in one piece," I say firmly before hanging up as I walk into the Enterprise office. Thirty minutes later, I'm heading south on the highway. Elena has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Sarah: yep, Elena's gone off the deep end. I mean, _c'mon!_ Stealing Damon's prized Camaro? Even I, the writer, don't know what made her think she'd get away with it. Anyways, reviews would be lovely and mean so much to me. So go to the little box down there and either type in a name or log in to your account and let me know what you think.


	3. Caught

Sinful  
DG32173

Sarah: yes, I'm sure I shocked everyone last chapter, having Elena steal the Camaro and drive off on Damon. Just be warned, there will be even more shocking developments to come. Enjoy.

_**NOTE**_  
This is the last chapter I had completed before I started posting this story. So please bear with me and realize that further updates will not be so frequent.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

Guest 1 of Chapter 2: I wish you had left a name for me to call you by. Glad you enjoyed the story so far.

Inferno: glad you think this is so damn awesome. Don't worry, Damon's not going to do anything cruel in retribution for Elena getting the slip on him. He's just going to make sure she's aware that she had lost what little trust he had decided to give her.

_kfulmer7:_ I know. Elena actually managing to steal Damon's Camaro is pretty funny. Here's more.

Miss Pretty Girl: yes, how _dare_ Elena do that. As I said in the section above, I had already completed this chapter before I started posting the fanfic. Damon does intend to teach Elena _why_ going behind his back and stealing his car is _not_ okay. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Caught

**Elena**

It's been two days since I stole the Camaro and left Damon stranded at Bree's. I haven't slept a wink since I woke up in his car. I glance at my reflection in the rearview mirror. I had stopped yesterday to alter my look somewhat. My hair is now short, falling just to my earlobes, with red streaks going through it. I know that I can alter my appearance as much as I want but continuing to drive the Camaro will be a dead giveaway as to who I am. I haven't even bothered to change the plates. I lift the mirror sunglasses covering my eyes and meet the blue eyes staring back at me. Contacts are useful. I lower the sunglasses again and sigh as I pull out of the gas station I just filled up at. I know better than to use my debit card. I'm sure that is one of the ways Damon's trying to find me. I was lucky to find a massive stash of cash in the glove compartment.

Two days of driving with stops only for food, bathroom breaks, and gas has brought me to Nevada, just an hour outside of Las Vegas. No one back in Mystic Falls would ever suspect that Sin City was my destination. Before my parents died, I repeatedly swore that I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in Vegas. Unfortunately, I know Damon well enough to know that when the leads on where I might go run dry, he will inevitably ask about places I've said I _wouldn't_ go, if he hasn't already.

I sigh as I pull into a Super 8 Motel's parking lot an hour later and find a parking spot. After I turn off the engine, I grab the steering wheel lock I had bought yesterday from the passenger seat and attach it to the steering wheel. I then tuck the keychain the spare key to the Camaro and the key to the steering wheel lock are attached to into my jacket pocket. I sigh once more before climbing out and locking up. Grabbing my newly bought suitcase from the truck, I make my way into the office and book a one-bed room, smoking allowed, for the foreseeable future under the alias on my fake ID. I pay for a week's stay upfront, promising to pay for the room by the week. I accept the card key to my room and make my way upstairs to it.

Once I'm in the room and have thrown all the locks, I close the curtains and sit on the bed. I dig a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my suitcase. Pulling out one cigarette, I stick it between my lips and light it. I take a deep pull before finally giving into the emotions I have shoved aside for the past two days. I haven't had a single cigarette since the night my parents died. I had given up smoking and would have sworn nothing would ever get me to start back up. But I never foresaw the events that have occurred since the night I found that picture of Katherine on Stefan's desk. After the sun sets, I will go out and do something else I had sworn I would never do again: be an underage strip dancer. I got my fake ID shortly after I turned fifteen. I had been able to easily pass for being over twenty-one. Now that's even more true.

When the cigarette is just a stub, I put it out in the provided ashtray before striping down to my underwear and climbing into the king-sized bed. I then proceed to cry myself to sleep.

**Damon**

Two hours later

I grit my teeth when the latest gas station cashier I question under compulsion makes it clear that Elena's not going to _any_ of the suggested places Liz had gotten from the gang. I'm now in Arizona and her trail goes further west. As I step out of the gas station into the dry desert air, I pull out my phone and contact Liz.

"_Damon? Have you found her?"_ she asks.

"Not yet. Her trail keeps going west and I'm in Arizona, which is farther west than any of the suggestions you gave me," I reply tersely. "Has anyone mentioned somewhere no one would expect to find her under normal circumstances? Because I assure you, these are _not_ normal circumstances."

I hear the rustling of paper from her end of the line. _"Well, there is one place that keeps cropping up as her having sworn off ever going there,"_ she says finally. _"You said you're Arizona and her trail continues west?"_

"Yep. Where is it she had sworn off?" I ask.

"_Las Vegas, Nevada,"_ she says. Suddenly, a phone rings in the background. _"Hang on a second, Damon."_ She puts her cell phone down and I can make out bits of her conversation. When she comes back, she's suddenly more excited. _"I believe we just found your car,"_ she says.

"Let me guess: Vegas?" I ask wryly.

"_In the parking lot of a Super 8 Motel half a mile off the Vegas Strip,"_ she confirms. _"I told the Chief calling it in to me to have his officer hold off on approaching the staff. I told them that you were close and would initiate contact yourself. He wanted to know if it was a good idea and I had to assure him repeatedly that if that is your car and the girl we're searching for is still driving it, she won't do anything to you. You gave me your word that she won't hurt you and that you'll bring her home."_

"My word is my bond, Liz," I say solemnly. "I'll get to the bottom of what is going on with her. It'll be a few hours before I get there but send me the address of the motel. As far as I can tell, she hasn't had a wink of sleep in the past two days and I'm quite certain she's running on fumes. If that really is my car, finding it in a motel parking lot means she's going to stop at least long enough to rest up. Most likely scenario is she's going to stick in Vegas for a while. Now I have to go. I'm about to get back on the road so I can catch up with her."

"_I'll text you the address. Take care, Damon,"_ she says.

We hang up and I get back in my rental car. Soon, I'm back on the highway, travelling as fast as possible to get to Vegas.

**Elena**

Four hours later

I fill out the form that will allow me to become a temporary dancer at this less-than-stellar strip club that somehow managed to find itself within walking distance of the infamous Las Vegas Strip. On the plus side, the manager seems like a decent guy, the dancers seem to be treated well, and the bouncers are big burly men who are quick to catch anyone who gets too close to the stage or even _seem_ the least bit rowdier than necessary. Those are the pluses. But there are some minuses as well. Those include the fact that when the dancers get off stage and start perform lap dances for tips, the so-called 'lucky' individuals on the receiving end get a little too touchy-feely for my comfort. Sure, if the dancers begin to seem too uncomfortable, the nearest bouncer steps in to make sure the recipient isn't going too far. And it's not the recipients who are asked, it's the dancers who are checked on. But it still grinds my nerves with how much they get away with before the bouncer steps in.

I glance back down at my form and see that the next question asks if I'm willing to perform lap dances. I mark that no, I am _not_ willing in the least. That should protect me. _Should,_ but not necessary _will._ I continue to fill out the form. The questions are a lot more in-depth than were asked on the form I filled out two years ago when I first joined a strip club despite being underage. A definite plus, because this assures me that the manager takes care that his dancers work within their comfort zones.

Finally I track down the manager and turn in the form. He asks for my ID. I pass over my fake one. I'm a little wary about just how closely he exams it. In the end, though, he accepts me on a temporary basis. He asks me when I can start, I meet his eyes and tell him I can start now if that's at all possible

He nods and asks if I have an appropriate outfit to perform the kind of strip tease I agreed to in the form. I signal my affirmative. He directs me to the changing room backstage.

I sigh and make my way there. I get the sense that I'm only racing against time. I know damn well that Damon _will_ find me. And when he does, there will be hell to pay. I know just how much he treasures his Camaro and the fact that I managed to steal it from him is only going to arouse his temper. But instinct tells me that no matter _how_ angry he gets with me, he would _never_ lay a finger on me with true intent for harm.

Once backstage, I sling the bag my costume is in off my shoulder and get changed. Yesterday I had managed to get my hands on a gypsy costume, the kind that is merely layer after layer of veils enshrouding my body. The first veil I don covers the lower half of my face, hiding my most identifying features. With my new haircut and dye job as well as the blue contacts I am wearing, I wouldn't be recognized by anyone in Mystic Falls while I'm wearing this veil. But I know Damon would not be fooled.

I shed the outfit I wore here and put on layer after layer of veils over my body. I stuff my original outfit in my bag. Glancing around, I realize that the dancers can't store their belongings somewhere that other dancers can't access. With a sigh, I stuff my bag in a corner underneath the vanity where makeup can be applied if it is so needed.

Taking a deep breath and scrounging up my courage, I make my way barefooted out to the shadowed part of the stage where the band performs. I tell them the song that I would like to dance to when my turn on stage comes. The singer smirks and tells me that it is one of their favorite songs and that they rarely get a chance to perform it.

I smirk and step back to await my turn.

**Damon**

Twenty minutes later

I sigh as I slip into the strip club the desk clerk at the motel had directed me to. What the hell is Elena doing at a place like _this?_ I scan the crowd and find no sign of her. With a sinking feeling, I turn my gaze to the dancers. I remember the description the clerk had told me of Elena's new hairdo and the contacts as I scan the face of each girl, starting at the back. A chill runs down my spine when I spot her, dressed in layer after layer of veils, stepping onto stage as the band starts playing the song _"Voodoo"_ by Godsmack.

With her brown eyes hidden behind blue contacts, Elena scans the crowd. I quickly hide myself in the shadows. Her gaze travels right over me. Then she begins the most erotic dance I have every laid witness to, her body writhing and swirling to the music as one-by-one her veils are shed until she is only clad in the veil covering the lower half of her face and a thin layer of veils circling her chest and hips by the end of the song. As the last notes of the song die away, Elena bows and collects her discarded veils amid roaring applause. She retreats backstage.

Steeling myself for the confrontation coming up, I stealthily make my way backstage as well, using compulsion to get by the bouncers who try to stop me as I make my way to the dancers' dressing room. I slip inside to see Elena is the only one there. She is still dressed the last of her veils, though the one covering the lower half of her face is now clenched in her right hand. "You, young lady, are in _big_ trouble," I tell her grimly.

She gasps as her gaze snaps to meet my eyes. "Damon," she breathes.

"I'm sure you hadn't expected me to catch up to you so soon," I say in a deadly soft voice. She just stares at me. "Get dressed, Elena. And don't expect me to turn around. I don't trust you not to try to run again."

She searches my eyes and I let her see just how serious I am. She sighs in resignation before fetch her bag from under the vanity. Since she knows I'm serious about not turning my back to give her privacy, she turns her back to me and gets dressed. Once she shoves her collection of veils into her bag, I grab her by the arm and proceed to drag her out of the club.

Halfway across the main room, the manage steps in front of me. "What are you doing with my dancer?" he demands.

"Your _dancer_ is a seventeen-year-old runaway," I inform him. "I'm dragging her ass back home."

His jaw drops as he looks between Elena and I. "But her ID said she's twenty-three," he gasps out.

"It's fake," I tell him sourly. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm sure you don't want anyone to know you had an underage dancer up on that stage."

He quickly gets out of the way and I continue to drag Elena out of the club. Once outside, I drag her across the parking lot to the Camaro. Once there, I press her roughly against the passenger door and check her pockets for the key to the steering wheel lock as well as my spare key.

"Damon!" she protests.

"Shut up, Elena," I snap. "You stole my car and left me at Bree's. You drove my car across the country while I had to track you down. You shouldn't be surprised by a little rough treatment." I find the keys in the back pocket of her jeans. I then unlock the Camaro and shove her in the passenger seat. "Buckle up," I tell her. I flip the child safety lock on the door before shutting it. She will have to wait until _I_ let her out from the outside. Circling the hood of my car, I climb in the driver's seat. I remove the steering wheel lock and toss it in the backseat before shoving my key in the ignition. Twenty minutes later, Elena and I are in the hotel room she had booked under the name on her fake ID. I shove her toward the bed before turning and locking us in. Then I turn back to her. "You have some explaining to do, Elena. Start talking," I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

She averts her gaze from mine as she reaches up and removes her colored contacts. "I'm not going back," she says stubbornly.

"That, young lady, will depend on the explanation you give me for the stunt you pulled in stealing my car," I say stonily. She stays silent. "Do you realize how fucking worried you made everyone?" I demand. She raises her head to glare at me. I groan and rake my hand through my hair. "Elena, you can't just take off like that and expect me to let you get away with it," I say, trying to keep my temper under control. I meet her eyes. "I can tell that you aren't at all protected by vervaine. You left your necklace with Stefan. If I so wanted to, I could _compel_ your cooperation in letting me take you back to Mystic Falls." She gasps and backs away. "But I'm not going to."

She frowns. "Why not?" she demands.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Because it just so happens that I had been _planning_ on using our little road trip to try to become friends with you," I admit. Her expression makes it perfectly clear that is _not_ the response she had been expecting. "And I don't compel people I happen to care about enough to try to become friends with." I push away from the door and walk over to sit on the bed. "Have a seat," I tell her, patting the bed next to me. She hesitates briefly before obeying. I wrinkle my nose at the stench of stale cigarette smoke. "Since when do you smoke?" I ask.

She averts her gaze. "I used smoke in secret. After my parents died, I had thought that nothing would get me to take it up again," she admits. "But after everything that's happened in the past few weeks, I was craving a cigarette so bad. Smoking used to help me settle my nerves and think straight. Not this time."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her against me. She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder. "So, tell me, what made you think it would be a good idea to steal my car and leave me at Bree's?" I ask.

"To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about how good or bad the idea was. I was just thinking that I can't go back to Mystic Falls, not any time soon at least," she says. "And I knew that whatever answer Bree gave you to your questions, you were still going to take me right back when you were done. I know that it was just plain stupid to steal the Camaro, but, Damon, I _can't_ go back. Not now. Not while everything is still so fresh and raw."

I stay silent for several long minutes, thinking over my options. "Okay, Elena. I'm going to give you two options I want you to think about. Then I'm going to call Liz and let her know I found you and she can put an end to the bolo on my car and the Amber Alert we put on you," I say finally. "While I'm talking to Liz, I want you to think carefully. Because these options I'm giving you are the only two you're going to get."

She hesitates briefly before asking, "What are the options?"

"Option One: you can continue to avoid going back to Mystic Falls but only so long as you let me travel with you. Option Two is for me to drag you back to Mystic Falls, no matter what I have to do to get you there. If you choose the first option but then decide to try to ditch me at some point, I will immediately put the second option into place and you won't have a choice about going back to Mystic Falls," I tell her, turning so I can meet her eyes. She opens her mouth but I quickly cover it. "Think about it while I call Liz," I say.

I gently sit her up straight so I can stand up. I pull out my phone and speed dial Liz. _"Damon? Have you found her?"_ Liz asks as soon as she picks up.

"I found her," I confirm.

"_Thank God,"_ Liz breathes.

"You can call of the bolo and the Amber Alert," I say. "I'll get in contact with Jenna and let her know Elena's okay."

"_Thank you, Damon, for all you've done,"_ she says.

"Nothing to thank me for," I reply. "Look, Liz, when I contact Jenna, I'm gonna run a thought by her that has been running through the back of my mind since Elena took off."

"_What do you mean?"_ she asks.

"That's between me, Elena, and Jenna," I tell her. "If Elena and I don't come back for a while, know that Jenna has granted us her permission. Now, I have to call Jenna. I'll talk to you later."

"_I'm not sure I like what you're implying, Damon. But Jenna is her legal guardian, not me,"_ Liz says with a sigh. _"Take care of Elena."_

"Always," I promise, hanging up. I glance at Elena. "I'm going to call Jenna now and run this by her," I say when she opens her mouth to speak. I dial Jenna's number and put my phone to my ear.

"_Damon?"_ Jenna asks. _"Please tell me you found her."_

"I did," I reply. Jenna lets out a sob of relief. "Listen, Jenna," I continue before she can speak. "Elena's made it perfectly clear to me she does not want to return to Mystic Falls at this time. I have a feeling that even if I was to bring her back, she'll just take off again at the first opportunity," I say, glancing at Elena in time to see her look of defiance. "In light of that fact, I have a request I'd like to run by you."

"_What request?"_ she asks.

"Considering Elena is deadset against being in Mystic Falls right now, I gave her the options of either letting me travel with her or have me drag her back to Mystic Falls no matter how I have to do that. I told her that if she chose option one and tried to lose me again, I'll resort to option two immediately," I say. "I assure you, I'm not going to let her get the slip on me again. I never make the same mistake twice."

"_You'll take care of her, right?"_ Jenna asks.

"I'll protect her at all costs," I confirm.

Jenna lets out a shaky, tear-filled sigh. _"I know from my own experience just how much a broken heart hurts and what it's like to have the need to run from the one who hurt me,"_ she admits. _"So long as I know you're with her, I can handle having her on the road. Can I talk to her?"_

"Once she's calmed down, I'll make her call you," I promise. "Right now she's on an emotional rollercoaster and I wouldn't put it past her to lash out if you were to say something that upset her. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

Jenna sighs. _"Thank you, Damon, for everything you've done for us,"_ she says.

"Don't mention it," I reply, hanging up. I turn my gaze on Elena. "Okay, I've managed to get Jenna to agree to this road trip," I tell her. "I need a shower and I don't trust you not to try to make a break for it."

"What are you going to do then?" she demands. I smirk and pull a pair of handcuffs out of my jacket pocket. Her eyes widen in horror. "What are you going to do with those?" she demands.

I use my superior strength to maneuver Elena to the head of the bed. This bed has wooden bars going down the headboard. I lift Elena's hands, slap a cuff around her left wrist, pass the handcuffs behind one bar, and then cuff her other wrist. "Now you can't get away," I tell her, pulling away.

"Damon!" she protests, writhing as she tries to free herself. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I am," I tell her firmly. "Until you prove I can trust you not to run off on me, I am going to make sure that you can't get away when I'm not looking. Now, I have to take a shower. After my shower, we'll discuss things further."

With that, I leave her there as I head into the bathroom with just a pair of boxer-briefs to change into.

**Elena**

By the time I hear the shower start, I have given up on trying to get free. Damon put the cuffs too tight for me to squeeze my hands through no matter _how_ I twist them. I groan, knowing that I deserve to be treated with so little trust. After all, I did have the option of convincing him to extend the road trip. But I didn't even _consider_ trying that avenue. Instead, I just stole his car at first chance and drove off on him.

I squirm around, _trying_ to get comfortable. I have a feeling that Damon's going to leave me like this all night. How can he expect me to sleep like _this?_ All my squirming only ends up with me flat on my back with my hands stuck above my head. I frown petulantly. I'm stuck in the middle of this king-sized bed so that no matter which side Damon chooses to sleep in, he will be right up against me. That's probably additional insurance that I don't get away from him.

Half an hour after he disappears into the bathroom, Damon comes back out. This whole time I've been trying like hell to avoid any thoughts of him naked with water flowing over him. Unfortunately, his hair is still damp and he's just wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs that look to be made of silk. Drops of water slide down his alabaster skin. He ignores me as he searches for the phone book.

"What do you want on the pizza?" he asks, glancing at me once he finds the number to a nearby Papa John's.

I scowl at him before sighing. "Double pepperoni and extra cheese," I say, naming the type of pizza mom and I always ordered when we had girls' weekends away.

He nods and dials the number, ordering a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi as well. "Pizza will be here in about half an hour," he says after he hangs up, putting the phone book back in the cubby in the dresser just under the TV.

"Are you going to let me free so I can eat?" I ask.

He glances at me. "I'll think about it," he says after a long moment.

I groan. "What about Katherine?" I demand.

He meets my eyes and I gasp at the blaze of fury in his ice blue gaze. "It would seem that Katherine has been out and about all these years," he replies coldly. I frown my confusion. "According to Bree, Lexi caught sight of her in Chicago back in the eighties. Turns out I've been wasting my time for nearly a century and a half. If she cares so little about me as to have let me spent all this time thinking she was trapped in a tomb, then she's not worth my time after all."

"Damon, let me free," I say. "I promise I won't run off."

He arches an eyebrow at me and crosses his arm. "How am I supposed to trust such a promise when I _already_ placed my trust in you by taking you to Georgia with me only to have it thrown back in my face when you stole my car and took off on me?" he demands. "No, Elena, you will have to _earn_ my trust this time." I tug at the handcuffs again. "Give it up, Elena. You can't get free," he says. "Not without the key."

A knock comes at the room door. "Papa John's," a masculine voice calls through the wood.

Damon walks over to the door and peers out the peephole before unlocking the door and opening it. He passes over a twenty in exchange for the pizza and soda. "Keep the change," he tells the pizza guy.

"Thanks, man," the guy – he can't possibly be much older than me – says with a grin. Then he catches sight of me handcuffed to the bed. "Uh, what's with her?" he asks.

I can't see Damon's expression from this angle but I can _hear_ the cocky smirk in his voice when he says, "She's quite feisty and enjoys a bit of bondage."

The kid laughs. "Ah, yeah, I've known a girl like that," he says. "Well, enjoy your pizza."

Damon closes the door and locks it back up. Then he turns and sets the pizza and soda on the table. I glare at him. "Way to give the guy all the wrong ideas," I snap.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell him that I'm making sure you don't run off again, now can I? _That_ would _really_ give him the wrong idea," he says wryly, walking over to where he put his jacket to pull out a small key. Then he comes over to the bed and leans over me to free my right wrist from the cuffs. Before I can even begin to feel grateful he locks that cuff around my left wrist, with the chain still behind the bar so that I'm still handcuffed to the bed, only with both cuffs on my left wrist. "There," he says. "Now you can eat and drink but still can't get away." He takes the key back to his jacket, which is on one side of the counter that holds the sink, just outside of the bathroom. I groan but sit up and scoot back. Damon brings me two slices of pizza on a napkin and a little plastic cup of Pepsi. He sets the cup on the nightstand just within reach of my right hand if I stretch and passes the pizza to me. "Bon appétit," he says when I take the pizza and set it in my lap.

He heads back over to the box of pizza and grabs a slice for himself. I frown as he takes a bite. "How can you even eat if your supposed to be dead?" I ask.

He clears his mouth before answering. "On a healthy diet of blood, my body functions pretty normally," he says. I open my mouth to ask another but he seems somehow capable of reading my mind. "Stefan's diet is _not_ healthy, if that's what you're about to ask."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I'd rather not answer that while you're eating. It might ruin your appetite," he replies firmly.

I search his eyes and realize that's all I'm going to get right now. I turn my attention to my food. I didn't realize how _hungry_ I am until now. Thinking back on it, the last thing I ate was a couple egg-and-bacon McMuffins and a medium order of tater tots from a McDonald's somewhere in Arizona at around ten this morning. I glance at the clock on the nightstand holding the cup of Pepsi Damon gave me and see that it's been nearly twelve hours since then. No wonder I'm hungry. I proceed to engulf the two slices of pizza followed by four more slices I get Damon to bring me. I also drink about half of the Pepsi.

When we've polished off the pizza and the Pepsi, Damon grabs the key to the handcuffs from his jacket before coming to unlock me. Before I can even get my hopes up, he demolishes them by dragging me off the bed to shove me in the bathroom. He shuts the door on me but opens it a second later to shoving the shampoo, the body wash, a pair of panties, and one of the risqué nightgowns I had gotten yesterday in my arms. "Get a shower, use the bathroom, and prepare yourself to be handcuffed to the bed all night. Knock on the door when you're ready to come out," he says before shutting the door firmly in my face.

I sputter in disgust at how he's running roughshod over me but follow his orders. I have a feeling that if I didn't, Damon wouldn't hesitate to strip me down and wash me himself. I know I had screwed up in stealing his car and leaving him at Bree's. I am only now beginning to realize just how royal that screw-up was.

When I knock on the door to let Damon know I'm done in here, he doesn't say a word when he opens it. Before I can take a single step, though, I yelp as he scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bed. He treats me like a life-sized doll as he cuffs my left wrist, slips the chain of the handcuffs around the same bar as earlier before fastening the other cuff around my left wrist as well.

Still without saying a word to me, he flits around the motel room, turning off all the lights and double-checking the locks on the door. That done, he then climbs in bed on my left. A shiver goes through me when his cool skin brushes against my side through the thin fabric of my nightgown.

Time seems to crawl by at a snail's pace. Damon remains completely motionless and silent next to me. Soon, the position I'm in gets to be very uncomfortable. So I twist this way and that, trying to find a comfortable position. And still Damon remains silent, though I can feel his eyes on me. When I start running out of positions to try, I start getting the sinking feeling that the ones I have been putting off trying are probably going to be the only comfortable positions I'll find with my left wrist handcuffed above my head. With a sigh, I slowly turn onto my left side, facing Damon. Slowly, I shift until my head is resting on his chest and my right arm is around his waist while my body is curled snuggly against his. After a moment, Damon's right arm slips around my waist, holding me close.

Knowing that Damon is technically dead, I'm startled to hear the slow _thump-thump-thump_ of his heart. His scent and the sound of his heartbeat soon lull me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Damon**

As Elena finally slips off to sleep, I raise my left hand and stroke the short strands that are all that's left of her hair. I hadn't wanted to believe that the people I spoke to were right when they said that her hair was now short and had red streaks and red bangs. But when I saw her in the club, I knew I could no longer deny that she had cut off her long glorious locks. I'll admit, it's going to take some getting used to. One thing I'm _not_ going to tolerate, though, is Elena trying to take up smoking. Tomorrow, I'm getting rid of all her cigarettes.

But tonight, I'll hold her and sleep.


End file.
